Trece victimas
by Ariyass
Summary: "Porque Ken no solía meter sentimientos en su trabajo. Pero no pudo evitar involucrarse en ese caso reabierto luego de trece años, solo para ver morir a Touka Kirishima, acusada de asesinar a su hermano" (One-Shot) AU/R18/Violencia.


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 _ **Advertencias: AU/OC/Mención de violencia/Mención de tortura/Mención de violación/Muerte de personaje/Drogadicción/Alcoholismo/Asesinato/Locura  
Contenido adulto/R18**_

 **Nota de la autora:** Ok, esta es una idea que tenía desde hace algunos meses. Este One-Shot **está basado** en algún capítulo de alguna serie de Criminología. La verdad no recuerdo si es de CSI, Mentes criminales, NCIS, no sé.

La vi y simplemente quise adaptarla al mundo de Tokyo Ghoul, más que nada porque fue una historia que realmente me impacto, sobre todo el final y fue como: "Wow, tengo que escribir esto"

No tengo ninguna experiencia escribiendo este tipo de cosas, es decir, policiacas, thrillers, etc. A pesar de que son mi genero favorito de lectura. Por lo tanto a lo mejor no me haya quedado muy bien, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que se viera muy creíble, disculpen si algunas cosas no tienen coherencia pero es que ignoro mucho este terreno –al escribirlo-.

Las aclaraciones las dejaré al final por si tienen alguna duda. Recomiendo leerlo meticulosamente para entender de qué va la historia y no crear confusiones.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

" **Trece victimas"  
Por: **Ariyass

* * *

 **.**

 **I**

" _Valentía no es tener fuerzas para seguir adelante; es seguir adelante cuando no tienes fuerzas"  
-Theodore Roosevelt. _

**.**

 **.**

* * *

Ken Kaneki, en sus cinco años dentro del Departamento de Investigación de Tokio, habría de considerarse una persona pasible y calculadora.

Era cierto que había sufrido un cambio drástico de la universidad hasta ese punto. De pasar de ser un joven ingenuo, torpe y sin experiencia, a un joven maduro, calculador y con fuerza. Los casos en los que trabajaba procuraba llevarlos con sumo cuidado y precaución pero también con toda la calma posible, sí es que la situación la ameritaba. Entró bajo la tutela de su jefe Arima, quien, de hecho, le había enseñado a llevar sus casos de ese modo.

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontraba en una encrucijada total.

Hace unas semanas habían llegado a él con un caso que aún se había cerrado. Había sido abierto hace al menos trece años atrás, y no se había organizado juicio hasta hace poco.

El problema de los casos que se dejaban abiertos-sobre todo tanto tiempo-era que las pistas se volvían difusas, las pruebas nulas e incluso los detectives que los llevaban a cabo simplemente se olvidaban de él.

 _Es limpiar la mierda de alguien más_ le dijo una vez Arima.

Y le daba toda la razón en esta ocasión.

Kaneki se sobó las sienes con cansancio, abriendo nuevamente los expedientes de las acusadas.

 _Touka Kirishima_

 _Edad: 12 años._

 _Acusada de homicidio en primer grado de Ayato Kirishima. Acusada de tortura, violación y homicidio en primer grado de otras doce víctimas identificadas. Se declaró culpable de todos los cargos._

A Ken no le sorprendió que una de las victimas fuera el hermano de la asesina. Había visto suficiente mierda en diferentes casos, que a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía demasiado.

 _Rize Kamishiro_

 _Edad: 18 años_

 _Acusada de tortura, violación, canibalismo y homicidio en primer grado de trece víctimas. Se declaró culpable de todos los cargos._

Ambas compartían un lazo de "amistad".

Ken suspiró al leer la última línea de cada expediente que dictaba: _Sentencia: Muerte._

La sentencia había sido firmada hasta hace apenas una semana, pero le habían otorgado el pase libre al caso para que atara cabos sueltos. Por supuesto que en ese tiempo que le estaban dando, no conseguía dar con nada.

Ken leyó los expedientes de ambas. Kirishima, huérfana a los once, padres asesinados brutalmente. Sola con un hermanito de tan solo un año de edad. Detenida constantemente por robos con arma blanca.

Sin embargo. Kamishiro, mujer soltera y con una vida tranquila en las afueras de Tokyo, amable vecina y trabajadora en un café cerca de su localidad. Esa parte explicaba que hubiera recibido a Touka con un hermano pequeño a quien cuidar, cuando ella no tuvo ningún lugar a donde ir. Ningún indicio de que ella fuera realmente la asesina.

Una historia muy diferente a lo que Ken vio en la grabación de la entrevista de ambas. Rize se mostraba burlona, cínica y grotesca, admitiendo cada asesinato e incluso ofreciéndose a dar detalles de las torturas y las violaciones con una sonrisa de locura.

El reporte final de su salud mental no era nada más que psicopatía, sadismo e incluso TOC. No fue suficiente para evitar su condena a la muerte, al parecer.

La entrevista con Touka fue diferente. Se mostraba distante, como muerta. No habló más de lo necesario en la entrevista ni fuera de ella. No mostraba remordimiento pero tampoco parecía disfrutarlo como lo hacía Rize.

Todo parecía en orden, desde una perspectiva administrativa.

El reporte forense indicaba que las víctimas eran mujeres todas de diferentes edades, sin ningún patrón exacto entre ninguna, todas con pruebas de violación y tortura. Algunas con poca descomposición mostraban partes de sus cuerpos desmembrados y desaparecidos, Rize admitió que ella solía comer de sus víctimas para probar su esencia. Once de ellas encontradas debajo de la casa de Rize y otra encontrada en un terreno baldío a las afueras de la ciudad.

Había doce cadáveres.

Excepto el de Ayato Kirishima.

Touka admitió haber participado en cada acto de asesinato con Rize y admitió haber asesinado a Ayato. Dijo solo lo esencial, mencionando que simplemente entro a su habitación y lo ahogo con una almohada hasta que dejó de respirar. Nunca dijo donde se encontraba.

Y a pesar de que todo parecía tan bien estructurado, Ken no pudo evitar mirar una parte de la entrevista de Touka repetidas veces.

 _-¿Estuviste involucrada en el asesinato de las otras doce víctimas?_

 _-Yo le ayude. A Rize. La ayude._

Acto seguido no volvía a responder más preguntas.

Ella había dicho la "ayude" pero no confesaba haberlas asesinado. Si no haber participado. Tampoco explicaba como lo había hecho.

Para Ken eso no tenía lógica. No admitió nada directamente, parecía como si evadiera la pregunta de algún modo. Y hasta el momento solo había hablado de la muerte de su hermano, dando incluso pequeños relatos acerca de su vida o de cómo lloro cuando lo mato.

Alguien que oculta algo, se asegura de dar lujo de detalles para evitar ser descubierta. Pero descubierta de _qué_ exactamente.

Con pesar y tras un largo suspiró Ken se levantó de su escritorio, y caminó hasta el ventanal que tenía en su estudió, donde una bella vista de todas las luces iluminadas de Tokyo en la noche le esperaba. Tomó su teléfono y marco el número de la Prisión de Tokyo, pidiendo un interrogatorio más con Touka Kirishima.

 **IXI**

Al entrar a la habitación, pudo encontrarla en la misma posición que la primera vez que la visitó. Con la mirada baja, encorvada, como muerta en vida.

Ken aun sentía esa aura de muerte cada vez que interrogaba a un acusado.

Con calma, se sentó frente a ella, apenas haciendo ruido y para nada alterándola con su presencia.

-Hola-saludó.

Ella, por supuesto, no contestó.

-Hasta hace poco contacté a uno de las familiares de las víctimas-informó y pudo notar como ella se tensaba ante esto-La victima identificada es Hinami Fueguchi. Una de las más jóvenes, seguramente la recuerdas, ya que fue una de las más recientes.

Ken se inclinó, cuando notó que su cuerpo estaba tenso y parecía reaccionar ante esta nueva información.

-Era hija de los comerciantes a dos cuadras lejos de tu cada. Su madre florista y su padre con una tienda de pan, ¿cierto?-preguntó-Necesito si esta información es correcta o estaría dando un cadáver a otros padres que podrían estar esperando el regreso de su pequeña. Desapareció prácticamente al mismo tiempo en que ustedes fueron descubiertas, así que asumo que es la ultima. Por supuesto que no estas obligada pero—

-Lo es…-murmuró en voz baja.

Ken se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que la oía hablar. Y muy diferente a lo que pensaba, la voz de Touka no era firme, era áspera pero titubeante, como si no quisiera decirlo realmente.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó él de regreso, sacando una carpeta de su maletín, poniéndola sobre la mesa-Deberías ver las fotos, tal vez te estés confundien—

-¡Lo es!

Antes de que lo abriera ella había puesto una mano de forma brusca sobre el expediente, haciendo un sonido sordo que puso alerta a todos los guardias, quienes le apuntaron con sus armas. Ken no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero no tardo en retomar su compostura.

Hizo un ademan con la mano para que bajaran sus armas, y los guardias, no muy seguros de esto, lo hicieron. Con suavidad, le quitó el expediente, de su alcance, escuchándola respirar de forma agitada. Sabiendo que ella seguía todos sus movimientos, abrió la carpeta, mostrándole unas fotos caseras.

En ella se mostraba a una niña no mayor a dieciocho años que iba a la universidad y regresaba acompañada de varios compañeros de escuela. Varias imágenes pasaron de ella en la calle, en la escuela, en los negocios de sus padres. Feliz y sonriente.

-Hinami Fueguchi. Sana y salva hasta la fecha.

Ella lo miró entre impactada y confundida, sin saber que decir. Ken cruzo sus dedos en la mesa, inclinándose a ella, mirándola fijamente.

-Tú no las mataste, ¿cierto?-preguntó-La hubieras reconocido porque solías ir a comprar pan al local de su padre. Hubieras dicho que ella no había sido. Ciertamente, la última víctima fue una niña de, en ese entonces, la misma edad de Hinami; es decir cinco años. Pero no concuerdan en absolutamente nada. Sus características físicas y sus historias son completamente diferentes.

Silencio, ante la mirada incrédula de ella y la frialdad de él. Ken había logrado ver algo en ella que nunca había visto. Arrepentimiento, culpa y tristeza. Conocía a la niña, conocía a sus padres, tal vez su relación era simplemente cliente-empleado pero con una fina cordialidad. Sí los conocía, entonces ahí estaba el por qué confesó tan rápido, consumida de culpa, pensando que era ella realmente.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de su error de inmediato, pues levantó la vista hasta él, apretando el puño que tenía sobre la mesa y luego bajándolo hasta su regazo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué…?

-No las asesinaste y aun así te declaraste culpable.-contestó él de inmediato-Así que soy yo quien debería preguntar, ¿Por qué?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante algunos segundos donde la tensión se sentía en el aire y solamente el aleteo de una mosca podría romperla.

-Yo las mate-confesó nuevamente. Ken no dijo nada, frunciendo un poco el ceño al notar que ella se mostraba tan esmerada en dar esa respuesta-Las mate…No pude ayudarlas…

Ken ladeó su cabeza, confuso.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo lo sabía-empezó ella con voz temblorosa-Cuando llegue sabía que ella no era buena. Pero tenía comida y un techo para Ayato, así que trate de ignorarlo. Supe lo que hacía hasta la novena víctima.

 _Nashiro Yasuhisa_ pensó él.

-Pero no dije nada…Porque si me iba o si lo decía a alguien ella mataría a Ayato y luego a mí.

Notó como su respiración se volvía agitada y su voz pareció quebrarse por un momento.

-Yo las mate…Porque me quede callada.

Ken lo entendía. Pudo habérsela acusado como cómplice dé, pero no como la asesina.

Ken hizo nota mental de que era cierto. Solo se encontró el ADN de Rize en las victimas y Touka nunca menciono nada de los asesinatos. Era, porque en cierto modo, no sabía nada.

 _Sí hubiera dicho esto antes_ pensó _No habría pasado tanto tiempo esperando juicio y tal vez, tampoco estaría condenada a muerte. Tal vez…_

-Hablaré con el juez…-empezó de forma insegura-Tal vez pueda hacer que reduzca tu sentencia.

Ella no contestó y tampoco le dirigió la mirada. Ken entendió que todo lo que ella había dicho todo lo que quería decir y ya no hablaría más a menos que él tuviera una nueva jugada. Con calma, se levantó de su asiento, recogiendo su maletín y caminando hacía la puerta. Antes de salir, se detuvo y la miro fijamente.

-Cuando las atrapamos a ambas… ¿Por qué no confesaste lo que pasó?

Ella ni siquiera se movió ante su voz. Él contuvo un suspiro y salió de ahí.

 **IXI**

-Ya te dije que es imposible.

Ken frunció los labios con molestia al tener nulo resultado tratando de hablar sobre la condena de Touka.

Renji Yomo lo miraba de forma dura, diferente a como lo había visto antes. Tal vez porque nunca le había pedido lo que le acaba de pedir, o al menos no algo tan descabellado.

-Tengo su confesión y tengo pruebas de que es cierto-intentó rebatir.

-Aun sí es así, el caso lleva abierto demasiado tiempo, otro aplazamiento sería una negligencia. El jurado no querrá más retraso en esto.

Renji se movió por las oficinas, Ken no se dio por vencido y lo siguió de cerca.

-El jurado debe entender que sí dan pie a esto estarán enviando a una inocente en la cárcel.

-¿Inocente? Según lo que me cuentas ella fue cómplice, tal vez no de forma tan directa, pero no dijo nada acerca de las víctimas.

-Estaba asustada. Lidiaba con una asesina serial y tenía un hermano pequeño.

-Claro, un hermano a quien asesino-comentó con sarcasmo-Además, esos no son fundamentos para evitar que sea culpable y lo sabes-Renji entró a su oficina, con Kaneki de cerca.

-Pero no es una asesina…-empezó de nuevo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Tal vez. Pero la ley dicta que no hay diferencia si eres cómplice dé o si eres un asesino. Es algo que no podemos cambiar.-Yomo se subió las mangas de su camisa y se sentó en su escritorio.

-¿Entonces qué?-preguntó Ken, aunque no esperó respuesta-Tú quería que atará los cabos sueltos, eso hice. ¿Se va a ir al carajo lo que he descubierto o qué?

Yomo lo miró masajeándose las sienes.

-No es tan simple. Aun sí consigo un aplazo, no serviría de nada si no hay prueba en papel y mano que confirme que ella dice la verdad. La confesión de una persona que ha tenido otras versiones anteriores deja de tener validez, lo sabes…

Ken caminó en círculos, algo agitado por no conseguir nada. Se detuvo frente a él, cruzándose de brazos y encarándolo.

-Muy bien-preguntó-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué tengo que conseguir para que se libre de la silla eléctrica?

Yomo guardo silenció también, levantándose de su asiento, caminando hasta un archivero que mantenía cerca por cualquier cosa. Sacó de él un expediente amarillo y se extendió a Ken con el brazo.

De inmediato, él lo tomó, abriéndolo en el proceso.

Era el expediente de Ayato Kirishima. Prácticamente no tenía nada. Solo datos generales como nacimiento, detalles físicos, breve historia y como murió/desapareció. Ken lo entendía. Ayato era prácticamente un bebé cuando murió, ni siquiera había registro de que hubiera estado en una guardería o algo similar.

Ken levanto la mirada confundido.

-El cuerpo nunca fue encontrado-explicó Yomo-Así que esta "desaparecido".

Ken lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que lo vio sentarse de nuevo en su escritorio.

-Una sola victima podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de esa chica.

-Su hermano…

-Así es-Yomo cruzó sus dedos frente a él, mirándolo de forma fija-Encuentra al chico. Vivo o muerto, pero hazlo. Solo así la credibilidad de su confesión subiría considerablemente y tal vez el jurado quiera absolverla de los crímenes.

Ken no dijo nada. Su mirada se tornó en una expresión llena de decisión, al tiempo que asentía con firmeza y se daba media vuelta para salir.

-Kaneki-le llamó, deteniéndole en la puerta a medio abrir, él no se giró-Los sentimientos no pueden ser involucrados en este trabajo. Eso lo sabes. Piensa eso antes de actuar.

Ken no contestó, en cambio salió de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

 **IXI**

Ken, nuevamente veía a Touka sentada del otro lado de la mesa metálica.

Ya no parecía tan muerta. Su postura no era tan flácida y sus ojos parecían brillar de nuevo, aunque no de alegría, por supuesto. Era como si la confesión le hubiera aliviado un poco el alma. Se veía resignada, pero viva al final de cuentas.

-¿Mataste a tu hermano?-preguntó directamente.

Sí era sincero no tenía ningún plan y no valía la pena disimularlo. Ella se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado.

-Lo hice.

-Mientes-aseguró él.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los ojos amenazantes. Una expresión que nunca creyó ver en ella.

-No me importa si me cree o no.

Él guardo silenció un par de segundos, antes de dignarse a hablar de nuevo.

-El otro día. Dijiste que ella te amenazó con matarte a ti y a Ayato si decías algo.

-¿Y eso que?

-¿Porque matarlo? ¿O porque protegerlo a costa de tu propia libertad y tu propia vida?

Ella no contestó de inmediato.

-Lo hice…-murmuró-Lo protegí…

-¿Matar es proteger?

-No lo entiendes-dijo ella llena de rabia-De todo lo que ella hacía…

Ken aguardó su reacción.

-Ella es como un diablo que devora y lastima por diversión. El siguiente era Ayato…Lo sabía-murmuró-Siempre lo había hecho con mujeres y ninguna menor de cinco años. Quería saber lo que era con un hombre y un bebé y siempre experimentaba con ellas con vida…No podía permitirlo…

Otro silencio sepulcral.

-No iba a dejar que lo ensuciara-murmuró-Así que se lo quite antes de que lo tocara…

Ken, en silencio, pensó que de una forma retorcida tenía lógica, pero algo no le cuadraba aun.

-¿Dónde está el cuerpo?

Ella levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con nostalgia, como si toda la rabia se hubiera esfumado de repente. Le regaló una sonrisa triste.

-Lejos-contestó-Donde ella ya no puede tocarlo o lastimarlo-fue su única respuesta.

 **IXI**

Ken entró a la sala de interrogatorios, pero esta vez, con alguien diferente.

Rize Kamishiro se veía gastada e incluso vieja, pero su sonrisa bailarina no desaparecía de sus labios. Ken se mantuvo todo lo frio y estoico posible, sabiendo que si se mostraba abiertamente a alguien como ella, terminaría perdiendo el juego. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y se creía capaz de lograrlo.

Ella levantó la vista, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella dio una risita callándolo.

-Pero mira esto-dijo ella con voz melosa-Que apetecible…Me encantaría probarte…-acto seguido pasó la lengua por sus labios.

Ken no se inmuto ante esto, simplemente caminó hasta sentarse delante de ella con toda calma.

-No es natural que alguien a solos cinco días de morir sonría de ese modo-comenzó él.

-Yo no lo creo así. Matar como sonreír es parte natural de todo ser vivo. Los humanos se han vuelto tan…aburridos.-murmuró ella, peinándose el cabello con sus dos manos, aun estando esposadas-Son ustedes quienes nieguen su naturaleza. No yo.

-No creo que destruir la vida de doce victimas sea algo natural—

-Catorce-contestó ella, mirándose las uñas.

El frunció el entrecejo de nuevo.

-¿Catorce?

-Destruir y matar es tan distinto-comento ella estirándose su asiento-Mate a doce personas de forma tan…-ella soltó un gemidito seguido de un rostro placentero-Pero destruí a más…Porque esas familias…

-Eso no concuerda con el número.

-Es cierto…-contestó ella apoyando su mentón en su mano-Doce chicas muertas. Y Touka-chan...Junto con Ayato-kun.

-Touka aún está viva.

-Pero destruida. Todos ustedes, detectives, ven solamente una de las caras de un cubo. No se emocionan por investigar más.-ella lo miró, sonriendo-Destruí a Touka…de forma tan linda que se vio obligada a matar a su hermanito. Y ni hablar de Ayato-kun. Ni siquiera tuve que hacer el trabajo yo, ¿puedes creerlo?-dio una sonrisa desquiciada-Aunque me hubiera gustado divertirme con él…

Kaneki intentó contener las náuseas. Es cierto que había solicitado interrogarla para obtener más información, pero ahora mismo parecía que no estaba consiguiendo nada más que una plática retorcida y filosófica al mismo tiempo.

Hasta que una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Kaneki le dio una sonrisita de medio lado, dando un ligero bufido.

-Trece

-¿Cómo dice, detective?-preguntó ella con fingido interés.

-Destruiste trece vidas únicamente.-contestó él con una sonrisa, levantándose de forma lenta mientras hablaba-Se han encontrado pruebas irrefutables de que Touka Kirishima no tuvo que ver en los asesinatos. E incluso que no asesino a su hermano.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó ella, haciendo un pequeño mohín, que en un niño se vería tierno, pero en ella se veía aterrador-Ella lo mato…

-No-negó él-El jurado la declaró inocente de todos los cargos. Y el día en que tú estés en la silla eléctrica, ella estará saliendo de la prisión, para comenzar otra vida.

Como si esa revelación hubiera removido algo en Rize, lo miró con confusión, con miedo y con rabia al mismo tiempo.

-No es cierto-declaró ella apretando los dientes-Ella lo mato.

-No creo que la palabra de una asesina valga mucho en este instante…-Ken se dirigió a la salida-No podré ir a tu ejecución. Estaré despidiendo a Kirishima en la puerta. Así que adiós…

Antes de que saliera, la voz estruendosa de Rize se escuchó.

-¡Ella lo mato!-gritó-¡Me dijo dónde está su cadáver!

Ken se detuvo de golpe. La miro por sobre el hombro, endureciendo su mirada.

-¡Me lo mostró para que no lo tocara! ¡Era él, carajo!

Rize empezó a removerse, inquieta, mientras miraba a Kaneki de forma casi suplicante.

Ken solo pudo regresarle la mirada.

 **IXI**

El cuerpo fue encontrado en el patio trasero de la casa de Rize, cerca de la piscina, debajo de un roble frondoso.

Ciertamente, el esqueleto pertenecía al de un bebé de dos años, la edad en la que Ayato fue asesinado.

Ken se sentía extrañamente derrotado. Ciertamente su única meta era llenar los vacíos en el caso, no resolverlo, no encontrar a un inocente ni a un culpable. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, por alguna extraña razón repudiándose a sí mismo, porque…

Porque no pudo hacer nada.

No por ella.

Una niña que creció sin amor y protección, ignorada por todos. Y cuando alguien pareció ayudarla, solo lo trastornó aun peor, haciéndole cometer locuras.

Ken, calculó que tenían prácticamente la misma edad. Cuando ella tenía doce años ya estaba cumpliendo una sentencia en la prisión y él a esa edad jugaba a las escondidillas con sus amigos.

Solo faltaban tres días para la ejecución de Touka y ya no había nada que buscar ni demostrar.

Con pesar, tomó el teléfono de su escritorio, dispuesto a llamarle a Yomo para decirle que se rendía, que no había esperanza y que esa chica que no merecía morir, moriría muy pronto.

Antes de que comenzara a marcar, alguien toco a su oficina, frenándole.

-Adelante-dijo.

-Kaneki-Nishio Nishiki entró apresurado y con una expresión seria, cosa rara en él, ya que solía siempre molestar a Ken e incluso hacerle bromas pesadas. Significaba que algo había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, aun sosteniendo el teléfono en la mano.

-La autopsia revelo algo diferente a lo que esperábamos…

Ken calló instándole a continuar.

-El cadáver no pertenece a Kirishima Ayato.

Ken dejó caer el teléfono.

-¿Qué?

-El niño que encontramos no es Ayato Kirishima…

Ken lo miró impresionado, impactado de que algo así pasara sobre todo en un último momento. Ken se levantó, aun confuso e impresionado, pensando a velocidad máxima.

-¿Qué hacemos? Es obvio que Rize mintió o tal vez Touka, pero—

Ken pasó a su lado saliendo de la oficina, con Nishio siguiéndole los pasos. Paso por el área administrativa hasta llegar a la sala de investigaciones. Dirigiéndose específicamente al área de informática. En ella vio a Akira discutiendo con su legendario rival Seidou Takizawa.

-Akira-llamó él, reconociendo a la chica.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito que me investigues a todos los bebés de cero a tres años desaparecidos en Tokyo, sobre todo en el Distrito 11, hace trece años.

-¿T-Trece años? Eso es mucho tiempo.

-También necesito que busques en todas las casa hogares, orfanatos e instituciones de ese tipo que hayan recibido bebes de esa edad estándar hace trece años.

-Claro, pero…Eso me llevaría al menos otros cinco días cuando lo mucho.

-Que sean tres-exigió-Es el límite que tenemos.

-Takizawa-le llamó-Tú iras al Departamento de Administración de Japón, Tokyo. Que te den los nombres y direcciones de familias que hayan adoptado y registrado a un bebé con las descripciones de Ayato Kirishima

-¿¡E-Eh?! ¡No me dejaran ver sus archivos!

-Pues inventa que tienes una orden. Intimídalos, sabes hacer eso y tú límite para entregar esa información es tres días cuan lo mucho- dicho esto, se giró a Nishio-¿Podrás ayudarles?

-¿Con quién crees que hablas?-Nishio sonrió de lado y se trono los dedos, significaba que lo haría, costase lo que costase.

Ken salió de ahí, esperando hacer una llamada importante.

 **IXI**

Era casi media noche cuando Ken mantenía una conversación/batalla con su jefe.

-La ejecución es mañana, Kaneki-le recordó Yomo por teléfono.

-Lo sé. Necesito más tiempo.

-Ya no hay más tiempo-explico de forma cansada-Agote todos mis medios para aplazar la ejecución.

-¡Haz algo más!

-Suficiente. No voy a tolerar que te claves con un caso que no tiene pies ni cabeza. Se acabó.

-Necesito una oportunidad.

-Te la di. No lo conseguiste. Lo siento, Kaneki. Pero no haré nada más.

Se escuchó el pitido de colgado. Kaneki suspiró con frustración. Habían pasado dos días y la información aun no era recabada. Los chicos se movían a velocidad de la luz para averiguar todo esto, pero el hecho de que Tokyo tuviera una enorme población no ayudaba en nada.

-Ken-le llamó Nishio-Ven conmigo.

 **IXI**

Estaban frente a la computadora de Nishio, junto con Akira y Takizawa, Ken miraba la pantalla con atención, intentando seguirle el ritmo a la explicación de su equipo.

-Hace trece años hubo al menos ciento cincuenta bebés desaparecidos, ninguno encontrado, claro está.-explicó Takizawa con paciencia-De todos los estándares, hubo solo un niño que no fue reportado como desaparecido ni tampoco buscado a fondo.

-La autopsia coincide-Nishio mostró una foto de una mujer algo vieja y acabada-Kaya Irimi, mujer drogadicta y alcohólica. Tuvo varias parejas y embarazos constantes en sus días de fertilidad, con varios esposos. La mayoría golpeadores, pandilleros. Tuvo al menos siete hijos….

-Ninguno fue realmente reconocido hasta que cada uno siguió su camino a la madurez-continuo Takizawa-Sin embargo, el último, un bebé de dos años de edad simplemente desapareció de la nada. La madre murió poco después por una sobredosis…

-¿Cómo sabemos que es el niño que encontramos?-preguntó Ken.

-Logré engañar al Laboratorio de Tokyo, me dieron las muestras de las pruebas de Irimi. Al ser una mujer problemática fue encarcelada varias veces y metida a urgencias por intoxicarse.-comentó Nishio-El ADN coincide perfectamente con el del cadáver…

Todos guardaron silencio, como si la noticia no se pudiera digerir del todo.

-Ni siquiera tenía nombre-murmuró Takizawa.

-Contáctense con familiares, si es que los tiene y si es que les interesa-ordenó, mirando a Akira-¿Qué tienes para mí?

Akira hizo a un lado a Nishio para usar la computadora.

-Bueno. Hubo únicamente veinte orfanatos que recibieron a un bebé de entre cuatro meses y tres años. No hay gran información, la mayoría crecieron y se fueron o fueron adoptados.

-Eso no me ayuda en nada.

-Lo sé. Pero creo que debes ver esto…-ella tecleo la computadora y de inmediato la imagen de una mujer apareció-Se llama Itori…Itori Kirishima.

-Creí que todos sus familiares estaban muertos.

-No todos. Ella era hermana del padre de Touka y Ayato. Bueno, medios hermanos. Al parecer ninguno se interesó en mantener contacto o lazos de algún modo. Ella o no quiso hacerse cargo de los niños o simplemente nunca supo de ellos.

-De nuevo, ¿En qué me ayuda?

-Escucha, casualmente, el año y el mes exacto en que Ayato fue asesinado, Irimi recibió a un bebe de dos años de edad, solo ese.-explicó ella.

-Además-continuó Takizawa, quitando a Akira para usar él la computadora- Leí el reporte del caso, hice algunas llamadas y el Departamento de Seguridad de Tokyo del Distrito 11 me entregó unos videos de Touka saliendo dos días antes de que la policía las arrestara.-explicó mostrando el video de Touka saliendo de la casa, y regresando con el video adelantándose- En total tardo alrededor de nueve horas en volver.

-Y el orfanato está en…

-El Distrito 8. Cuatro horas de viaje.

-Ella podría…

-Por desgracia el orfanato cerró por falta de fondos-explico Akira-sin embargo, tengo la dirección de Itori, nunca se cambió de Distrito.

Ken miró fijamente la pantalla.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Ken los miró a todos. Si no se hubiera vuelto tan estoico hubiera sonreído ampliamente, al notar el esfuerzo que todos le habían puesto al caso y que estaban dispuestos de hacer aún más.

-Te quedas, Nishio. Mantente al tanto la situación de Touka y Rize, no te separes de ellas, ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido-acató de inmediato.

-Ustedes vendrán conmigo al Distrito 8.

 **IXI**

La casa se notaba vieja y gastada, tenía un aire de calma pero en ese momentos Kaneki ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de apreciarla. No tenía tiempo.

Tocó la puerta y no hubo necesidad de hacerlo otra vez cuando escuchó pasos del otro lado, la luz de afuera se encendió y la puerta se abrió. Itori Kirishima salió despeinada, con un camisón largo y con indicios de sueño y un mal humor.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?- preguntó

Ken explicó la situación de la forma más calmada y clara que pudo, notando las expresiones de asombro de la mujer.

-Nuestro padre era un bastardo-explicó ella, sirviéndoles café a los tres, estando ya en la sala de su hogar-Conocí a Arata cuando tenía veinte años. Pero ninguno quería saber del otro. Nuestro padre se encargó de hacernos creer a ambos que éramos la otra familia.

-¿Supo de su muerte?

-No hasta hace trece años, cuando Touka vino a mí, desesperada…-comentó ella con pesar-Ni siquiera sabía que existía, ¿saben?

-Usted nunca habló-acusó Ken-Sabía lo que estaba pasando y usted nunca hablo.

Itori lo vio impasible.

-Nunca hice nada bueno en mi vida.-confesó-Touka me hizo prometer que no se lo diría nadie, para mantenerlo a salvo…

-Aun así…

-Ella nunca le dijo porque no confesó, ¿verdad?-preguntó-Tendrá que preguntárselo cuando la vea.

-Tenemos poco tiempo-urgió él-¿Dónde está?

Irimi callo un par de segundos.

-Un orfanato…Nunca trae felicidad, señor Kaneki. Puede dárseles comida, protección, un techo, pero nunca amor.-dijo-Pensé en quedármelo, varias veces, pero no quería que creciera en un lugar de este tipo. Así que una familia que no podía tener hijos vino y yo se los entregue.

-¿Qué familia?

-Los Tsukiyama.-dijo-Familia rica y tal vez excéntrica, pero buenos, al final de todo. Les conté la historia. Como y porque el bebé llego a mí y el peligro que podían correr si se lo quedaban…

-¿Aceptaron?

-Claro que sí. Me han mantenido al tanto de su crecimiento todo este tiempo. En estos momentos es un chico normal de la secundaria. Ignorante, por supuesto, de que soy parte de su familia.

-¿Dónde?

Ella se levantó con calma, pero no hizo ninguna acción.

-Antes de hacer esto, señor Kaneki, quiero asegurarme que el niño no corra peligro. Sí esa mujer…

-Esa mujer morirá pronto. En…-Ken miró el reloj de su muñeca-Cinco horas para ser exactos. No hay forma de que pueda herirlo. Ella cree que está muerto…-confesó-Por favor…

Itori se sentó de nuevo y escribió algo en un papel.

-Está en el siguiente distrito a dos horas de aquí-dijo extendiéndoselo.

Él asintió y dio las gracias. Estaba por salir, pero se detuvo de golpe, mirando la hora.

Era las 5 am. Pronto sería la ejecución.

-Quisiera pedirle algo más.

 **IXI**

Nishio esperaba pacientemente, sabiendo que pronto ejecutarían a Rize, lo cual no le agradaría presenciar. Así que se había encerrado en su sitio de trabajo.

Un mensaje apareció en su computadora, llamándole la atención de inmediato. Notó que era de Kaneki y lo abrió. Leyó el mensaje completo, con la boca abierta, viendo la imagen adjunta.

Imprimió la imagen y se levantó de golpe, tomándola rápidamente, corriendo por el edificio. Viendo que eran las 10: 16 am.

 **IXI**

Yomo estaba sentado, viendo como colocaban a Rize en la silla eléctrica, ella nunca perdiendo su sonrisa, como si todo eso fuera algo premeditado y tan casual que le daba poca importancia. Las familias de las víctimas estaban del otro lado del cristal donde estaba Rize, lista para morir, mientras ellos se sentaban en sillas. Yomo imaginó, que todos estaban ansiosos por verla morir, los ojos de furia y dolor llenaban la sala.

Una vez que dictaron la condena en voz alta y se escuchó la oración _que Dios se apiade de su alma_ fue cuando le dirigieron la palabra a ella.

-¿Alguna última palabra?

Rize solo extendió su sonrisa.

-Pueden encenderla.

Todos sintieron un escalofrió al oírla e incluso se oyeron algunos murmullos por debajo del silencio. Los encargados dieron la orden.

La energía se encendió y solo faltaban unos diez segundos antes de que empezara.

Nishio entro de forma violenta y brutal, sorprendiéndoles a todos, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

-¡Rize!-gritó con firmeza-¡Te equivocaste!

Acto seguido, estampó la fotografía contra el cristal, mostrando una imagen de Ayato, ya mayor y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella lo vio asombrada. Y de inmediato lo reconoció como si hubiera tenido una epifanía.

-¡No!-grito, mostrando una expresión de asombro-¡No!

La corriente llegó. Y simplemente Rize murió.

 **IXI**

Ken manejaba a toda velocidad. No habían tenido suerte buscando a la familia Tsukiyama. Al parecer justo ese día habían salido y no habían podido localizarlos. Les había pedido a Takizawa y a Akira que se quedaran en la ciudad, para interceptarlos y poder llevarlos al Distrito. Él tenía que llegar lo antes posible, para evitar que ejecutaran a Touka, así tuviera que ponerse frente a la puerta de la sala de ejecución para evitarlo.

Nuevamente marcó a sus compañeros, esperando tener buenas noticias. Faltaba poco para llegar al lugar de la ejecución.

-Hola-llamó-¿Hay algo nuevo?

-No, aun no nos hemos contactado con ellos. Sus celulares están apagados y aun no llegan.-informó Akira-Tal vez…Supieron de todo esto y escaparon…

-Averigüen a donde carajos se fueron. Pregunten a vecinos, busquen información en aeropuertos. Vean su historial de crédito para ver si han usado tarjetas en algún otro lugar del distrito o del país.

-Entendido-dicho esto colgó.

 **IXI**

Touka fue sacada con su uniforme de la prisión, con un rostro impasible. Se veía gastada, con ojeras por debajo de los ojos y con las manos temblando levemente. Era cierto que la muerte la asustaba de sobremanera, pero no mostraba signos de titubeo. Era como si estuviera enfrentando su peor miedo. De forma firme, aunque asustada.

Estaban por abrir la puerta para entrar a la sala donde la ejecutarían.

-¡Alto!

Ken entró de forma violenta pero con una mirada fiera, como si no iba a permitir que esto pasara, y ciertamente no lo permitiría.

Se paró frente a la puerta, y Yomo reaccionó de inmediato.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Ella es inocente-habló en voz alta, impresionando a todos los que la escoltaban-No mato a las mujeres…

-Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Y tampoco a su hermano-afirmó mirándolo-¿No es cierto?

Ella lo miró un poco asustada y confundida.

-Fingiste su muerte y enviaste a tu hermano con tu tía, para evitar que Rize le hiciera daño, ¿No es verdad?

Ken la encaró. Parecía molesto, con un aura de energía nueva. Otra nueva ola de murmullos se levantó, sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a intervenir en la pelea.

Touka lo miro con los labios abierto, como queriendo decir algo, pero al final la cerro, dejando pasar la saliva y mostrando una expresión calmada.

-Tengo las pruebas de que esta mujer no—

-No-

Touka habló en un tono firme e incluso puso un pie más firme para llamar la atención. Touka lo miró por un par de segundos más antes hablar de nuevo.

-Lo encontraste-afirmó ella-Por esto estas aquí…

Ken no contestó, no era necesaria la respuesta. Touka miro a otro lado de forma nostálgica.

-Sabía que no tardarían en llegar…-habló ella-Días antes…Me encontré con Amon Koutarou. Simplemente supe que no tardarían en llegar. En que sabrían que Rize mato a esas mujeres y que yo lo permití.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Eso no explica porque le negaste a tu hermano que supiera de ti.

Ella lanzo una risa cansada.

-Claro que sí-empezó ella-En ese momento pensé en quedármelo. En dejarlo con Itori y visitarlo de vez en cuando. Pero…-hizo una pausa-Al final no pude permitir algo así…

-¿Algo así?

-¿Cómo iba a permitir que eso pasara?-empezó ella-Si sabía de mí, tendría que saber lo que hice. Lo que Rize hizo. Eso lo afectaría a corto o largo plazo…Pero lo haría.

-Eso no—

-Usted ha visto mucho de estos casos, ¿no?-ella no lo dejó responder-¡Entonces sabe que sí lo afectaría!

Ella respiraba de forma errante y lo miraba directamente al rostro.

-Mi madre solía decir, que Ayato era una parte de mí también-ella suspiró de forma inestable-Y lo es. Ayato es la única parte pura que me queda…No podía ensuciarlo de este modo.

De repente había empezado a llorar, sin detener sus oraciones ni siquiera para respirar o sin importarle que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

-Por eso, cuando encontré a ese bebe muerto en la basura, supe que era una oportunidad para darle una vida-relató-Rize no sospechó porque su cabello se parecía al de Ayato y eran casi del mismo tamaño…Por eso…

Touka bajo la cabeza, incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

-¡Por eso le pedí a Itori que le buscara una familia!-gritó desesperada-¡Una buena, donde tuviera otro apellido y otra identidad! ¡Una lejos del pasado que podría perseguirlo!

Huno un silencio, en que Touka apenas dejaba escapar sollozos, pero que su rostro era un desastre.

Kaneki la miró impresionado. No pudo evitar que una apuñalada le llegara al corazón al ver esto. Al escucharla decir su dolor y su angustia por que su hermano tuviera una vida mejor a la que podría haber tenido con ella o con su tía. Por un momento pensó que también lloraría con ella.

Su teléfono sonó, viendo como remitente a Akira Mado. Contestó sin quitarle la vista a Touka.

-Habla

-Los encontramos-habló ella-Están llegando a la residencia en su auto.

-Confirmen que sean ellos, no deben haber confusiones.

-Espere…

 **IXI**

Akira esperó detrás de Takizawa, lista para dar instrucciones de que era o no era Ayato y su familia. El hombre que conducía de inmediato estaciono su auto frente a su hogar, notando la presencia de los detectives y viéndoles meticulosamente. Takizawa noto como le pedía a su familia que se quedaran en el auto y bajaba solo él, dejando la puerta del conductor abierta.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?-preguntó.

-¿Shuu Tsukiyama?

-Así es, ¿Qué pasa?

Takizawa estuvo a punto de hablar, hasta que la puerta trasera del auto se abrió y de él salió un chico de no más de quince años, con el cabello largo y ojos oscuros y una complexión delgada. No tuvo que ver la fotografía para confirmar nada. Era como una copia femenina de Touka Kirishima.

-¿Papá?-le escuchó decir, Takizawa se quedó de piedra incluso notando que sus facciones eran parecidas a la de su hermana.

Shuu pareció leer la mirada del detective, y supo lo que estaba pasando. Le habían advertido algo similar.

-Ayato-le llamó-Regresa al auto-ordenó.

La esposa de Shuu también salió, confusa por esta extraña situación, acercándosele a su hijo, como si quisiera protegerlo.

-¿Es su hijo?-preguntó Takizawa sin quitarle la vista al chico.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-se atrevió a preguntar.

Takizawa no contesto, en cambio miró por sobre su hombro a su compañera, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ella de inmediato lo interpreto.

 **IXI**

-Lo tenemos, es él.-escuchó Ken del otro lado de la línea-¿Qué hacemos?

Ken suspiró con pesar, cerrando los ojos tratando de meditar que debía hacer a continuación. Se giró viendo a Touka.

-Entiendo lo que ha pasado y tus motivos-dijo él-Pero creo que la persona por la que te has sacrificado tanto merece saber lo que has hecho por él…

Touka negó con la cabeza, dando una sonrisa amarga.

-No debe saberlo-contestó ella-La vio, ¿cierto? A Rize. Vio lo feliz que se sentía al saber que había echado a perder las vidas a tantas personas…Y lo hizo…

Ken se quedó quieto.

-Por favor-rogó ella con lágrimas en los ojos-No permitas que Ayato sea la última víctima de Rize…

Ken sintió temblar todo su ser con esa petición. No quería hacerlo. Sentía que su corazón dolía sin saber porque. No quería que muriera, no después de todo lo que había pasado, ella no se merecía algo así. Merecía algo mejor que una simple muerte vana.

Y por eso mismo…

A Ken le tembló la mano cuando volvió a poner el teléfono en su oreja.

-Déjenlo ir…-fue su única orden.

 **IXI**

Akira de inmediato entendió el mensaje y a pesar de que tenía ganas de decir algo más, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Colgó el teléfono y lo guardo, cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes girarse a paso seguro hasta el hombre con el que Takizawa hablaba.

-Nuestras disculpas-hizo una reverencia-Nos equivocamos de casa.

Shuu pareció impresionado por esta respuesta, aunque de inmediato pareció reponerse.

-Gracias-dijo con tono serio.

Takizawa y Akira bajaron de las escaleras del pórtico de la mansión y comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

La esposa de Shuu y su hijo se acercaron a él.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó Ayato mirando a los detectives alejarse.

Shuu también lo hizo, de forma seria y distante, para al final sonreír con tranquilidad y dejar salir un suspiro.

-No fue nada, Ayato-kun, una simple revisión de perímetro. Al parecer han estado robando por la zona-mintió ágilmente-¡Anda! ¡Quiero degustar ese platillo del que te he estado hablando!

-¡Agh! ¡Estoy harto de tu comida francesa, rara!

-Ayato-kun-le reprendió su madre de inmediato.

-¡Eres tan cruel! ¡Ni pareces mi hijo!-le gritó abrazándole con fuerza y haciendo un mohín.

Ayato, acostumbrado a la personalidad excéntrica de su padre, solo dio un suspiro y dejo salir una sonrisa.

-Bien, bien, vamos.

Después de todo lo hacia reír. Y era su familia.

 **IXI**

Ken vio como Touka lo miraba con una enorme y sincera sonrisa en los labios, aun si sus ojos estuvieran llenos de lágrimas. Como si hubiera hecho algo que le rompiera el corazón y sanado al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias-susurró apenas ella.

Ken apenas pudo asentir, abrumado por lo que había hecho.

-Si no le importa-murmuró ella en voz bajita-Me gustaría que su cara fuera la última que viera adentro…

Ken estuvo a punto de hacerlo. A punto de derribarse ahí mismo presa de la culpa por lo que estaba pasando. Se había vuelto tan estoico que si fuera el otro él de antes, hubiera corrido a abrazarla de inmediato.

Pero solo asintió, evitando mirarla, porque si lo hacía seguro se echaría a llorar sin remedio.

Dentro de la sala, notó que a ella le inyectarían con algo mortal. No sufriría, solo sería como sí se quedara dormida.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos de forma impasible y tranquila, relajada. Ken en esos momentos supo que no guardaba ningún remordimiento.

Sus acciones fueron por la persona que más amaba en el mundo y todo lo que estaba pasando, valía la pena, sí él estaba a salvo.

Ken lo había visto. Los Tsukiyama eran una familia rica y poderosa, gourmets que se especializaban en el comercio en la comida y tenían varios restaurantes famosos por todo el país. La casa era más una mansión de lujo, que de hecho estaba resguardada por perros y por un guardia de seguridad, aunque esté no les había dicho ningún tipo de información con respecto a donde estaban los Tsukiyama, incluso si eran detectives. Eso demostraba su amplio poder.

Ciertamente, Ayato vivía mejor de lo que jamás hubiera vivido con Touka en las calles o con Itori en el orfanato.

Aunque…

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Kaneki-escuchó a Yomo hablarle-Recuerda eso siempre.

Ken asintió, viendo al frente, viendo como Touka se esfumaba de este mundo.

 **IXI**

Tenía una rodilla apoyada en el pasto verde y húmedo de la mañana. La lapida frente a él rezaba:

 _Touka Kirishima.  
Hay muchas victorias peores que la derrota. (*) _

Ken no quería que se quedara tan corta, pero creyó que era lo único prudente en las circunstancias en que ambos se conocieron. Él e Itori se hicieron cargo de reclamar el cuerpo y enterrarlo apropiadamente, aun sí el mundo la hubiera conocido como una asesina, él sabía la verdad y eso bastaba.

-Ya van diez años, ¿no?

Volteó al escuchar la voz de su legendario mentor Arima. La edad lo habían vuelto viejo, pero aún le quedaba un toque de jovialidad en él. Ken sonrió.

-Sí-comentó dejando la única rosa que le llevaba cada semana sin falta.

-¿Has tenido noticias del chico?

-No al menos en los últimos cuatro años. Pero los Tsukiyama son gente importante, si algo le hubiera pasado hubiera salido en los periódicos.

-Sin duda-concordó Arima de inmediato-Aun me cuesta verte como asesor casos infantiles. Sobre todo en un puesto tan alto como el jefe.

-¿Celoso?-se permitió jugar con él.

-Orgulloso, mejor dicho.

Ken se levantó con calma, ambos caminando a la salida del cementerio de la ciudad.

-Hoy recibes pupilos nuevos, ¿cierto?

-Sí, solo un par. Poco o nada sé acerca de ellos, esperó que no sean otros niños ricos que buscan un puesto sin trabajo cuando lleguen.

-Ya estás hablando como un anciano-le acusó.

Ken solo sonrió.

 **IXI**

Ken leía algunos informes con calma, tomando una taza de café con la otra mano. Era una mañana tranquila, sin nada especial que reportar. Su equipo descansaba y convivía con naturalidad, es decir, Akira y Takizawa peleando y Nishio reprendiéndoles por esto.

Su equipo prácticamente lo había seguido hasta esa área de trabajo, lo cual le sorprendió de sobre manera, pero tampoco lo desprecio. Por eso estaba tan enfocado por dar todo por su equipo y defenderlos en cualquier caso necesario.

-Señor-habló su asistente Muto Yagami-Los chicos nuevos llegaron.

-Hazlos pasar-pidió, sin darse la vuelta.

Escucho unos pasos entrando. Ken siguió leyendo calmadamente los archivos, pero cuando alzó la vista vio una mirada atónita de todo su equipo que miraba detrás de él. Ken enarco una ceja, confundido.

Se dio la vuelta y Ayato Tsukiyama estaba delante de él. No pudo evitar tensarse y dejar que sus ojos expresaran un completo asombro.

-Señor, estos son Ayato Tsukiyama y Rin Sawada, los chicos recomendados por el señor Arima.-presento Muto.

Ken, trato de respirar de forma regular para evitar palidecer en ese momento. Contuvo un suspiro y recobro la compostura.

-Ya veo-contestó-Muchachos, bienvenidos-les extendió la mano primero a Rin-He escuchado mucho de ti. ¿Graduado por promedio?

-Así es, señor-asintió, algo nervioso.

-Espero muchas cosas de ti.-terminó el saludo, luego se dirigió a Ayato, brindándole su mano de igual modo pero con más firmeza-¿Tsukiyama, cierto?

Ken tuvo que reprimir una carcajada cuando vio a Ayato tensar los labios de forma molesta.

-Sí, así es.

-Espero que no creas que solo por ser un Tsukiyama tendrás menos trabajo o mejor trato.

-En lo absoluto. Sé claramente de donde provengo y no me avergüenza mostrarlo. Pero eso no me define, señor-aseguró con una mirada severa.

Ken sonrió. Era idéntico a ella.

-Más te vale-aclaró-Equipo, ¿Qué les parece si se presentan para nuestro novatos?

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no tengo tiempo para presentarme con unos mocosos!-se quejó Nishio.

Le agradeció mentalmente que rompiera el hielo y no hubiera mostrado por más tiempo la sorpresa inicial.

-Nishio-senpai, no estás haciendo nada…-le acusó Akira, siguiéndole el juego.

Ken sonrió al ver el ambiente tan desinhibido entre todo.

Sin que nadie lo notara, simplemente sonrió por dentro.

 _Maldito seas, Arima._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Psicopatía:** o personalidad psicopática es un trastorno antisocial de la personalidad. A diferencia de otros trastornos y características psicológicas, no existe un comportamiento único definido en una persona a partir del cual se pueda distinguir de forma inequívoca a un psicópata de una persona normal. Suelen estar caracterizadas por tener un marcado comportamiento antisocial, una empatía y remordimientos reducidos, y un carácter desinhibido. Los psicópatas tienden a crear códigos propios de comportamiento, por lo cual sólo sienten culpa al infringir sus propios reglamentos y no los códigos sociales comunes.

Esto demuestra por qué Rize pierde el control cuando se entera de que Ayato está vivo.

Sin embargo, estas personas sí tienen conocimiento de los usos sociales, por lo que su comportamiento es adaptativo y pasa inadvertido para la mayoría de las personas.

 **Sadismo:** Alude, en general, a la obtención en una persona de placer derivado del dolor de otro ser vivo. El sadismo implica impulsos sexuales y comportamientos que implican actos reales, no simulados, con o sin el consentimiento de la víctima, en los que el sufrimiento psicológico o físico y la humillación del sujeto sometido es lo que genera la excitación sexual.

Los actos sádicos pueden involucrar actividades que indican el dominio sobre la víctima: obligarla a arrastrarse, encerrarla en una jaula, inmovilizarla físicamente con cadenas, sogas o esposas, tenerla atada con los ojos vendados, darle una paliza (pegarle, golpearla, azotarla de distintas maneras), pincharla, morderla, quemarla con cigarrillos, aplicarle descargas eléctricas con una picana, violarla, cortarla, intentar estrangularla para dejarla sin respiración sin llegar a matarla, torturarla de muchas maneras, mutilarla. Algunos sádicos llegan a matar a la víctima y otros se limitan a humillarla.

 **TOC (Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo):** Es un trastorno de ansiedad, caracterizado por pensamientos intrusivos, recurrentes y persistentes, que producen inquietud, aprensión, temor o preocupación, y conductas repetitivas denominadas compulsiones, dirigidas a reducir la ansiedad asociada.

(*) Es una oración de una de las frases de _George Eliot._

* * *

 **Edades:**

Touka tiene diez años cuando pierde a sus padres. Doce cuando es encerrada y veinticinco cuando muere.

Ayato tiene solo un año cuando pierde a sus padres. Casi tres años cuando es dejado con Itori, casi dieciséis cuando crece y casi veintiséis cuando entra con el equipo de Kaneki.

Kaneki es tres año mayor que Touka. Para el final de la historia, es casado y tiene un hijo, aun sí no es mencionado en la historia.

Rize tiene veinte años cuando recibe a Touka. Y treinta y tres cuando muere.

Al final de la historia, Arima tiene sesenta y cuatro años.

Hinami tiene cinco años cuando descubrieron a Rize y a Touka. Al terminar tiene dieciocho.

Aunque tampoco es mencionado, Akira y Takizawa están casados.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Pues…bueh…Tengo que levantarme temprano así que no voy a hacer esto muy largo.

Como dije, la historia me llego, por eso la recree.

Ojala les haya gustado, llorado, reído.

Tal vez haga un extra, pero aseguro que no será pronto, así que…sorry :v

Cualquier pregunta, dejen review.

Por cierto, no revise el capítulo más de una vez, así que…Lo siento (?

Saludos.

* * *

 _ **Atte. Ari**_


End file.
